Coming Out of the Closet
by chwee
Summary: Punk!Quinn. Quinn has arranged to meet Rachel to talk about coming back to Glee. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again guys. I'm stuck on my other stories, and I wrote this little snippet for someone on tumblr. We'll see where it goes. :) Reviews always appreciated. **

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel whispered, peering into the dark stage closet. She took a step forward, trying to find the light switch. She screamed as

she was pulled forcefully into the closet and the door slammed behind her. The lights came on, and Quinn stood before her, her shock of

pink hair hanging in her eyes.

"Berry" she said, flicking her hair out of her face. "You wanted to talk about getting me to come back to Glee, right?"

"Yes…" Rachel replied cautiously.

"Fine then. Let's see what that mouth of yours can do."

"W-what?" Rachel sputtered out, confused.

"Don't tell me that _you're_ speechless" Quinn said with a smirk. "You want me back in Glee, and I can only come up with one reason why

you would. You want me, Berry, admit it." Quinn lightly licked her lips.

"Quinn, while you're the prettiest girl I've ever met, but… I thought you weren't into that." Rachel said softly, averting her gaze from Quinn's piercing eyes.

"Who ever said I wasn't?" Quinn replied gruffly. "I told you, I'm DONE with boys."

Quinn stood, towering over Rachel. "Alright, Berry. What's it gonna be? I don't have all day here." Rachel stared into pink haired girl's

hazel eyes for a moment before surging forward and pressing her lips against Quinn's. Quinn stiffened, never expecting Rachel to actually

fall for her somewhat twisted plan to get with the brunette. She quickly regained herself, and took control of the kiss, pressing Rachel

back into the wall. She kissed the songstress hard, pouring years of repressed feelings into Rachel's mouth.

Rachel accepted all of Quinn's passion eagerly, reaching over to turn off the lights. Plunged into darkness, she gently ran her fingers

through Quinn's shortened locks, pulling the taller girl into her. "Mmm Quinn," she said softly, placing chaste kisses on the punk's lips. "I

would've done this before you even left Glee if I had known..." Quinn cut the shorter girl off with renewed passion, unable to handle

Rachel's confession. She ran her hands along the contours of Rachel's body with reverence, coming closer to the smaller girl's breasts with

every movement.

Rachel gently intertwined their hands, and broke the kiss. "mmRachel" Quinn whined. Rachel beamed at the sound of her name on Quinn's

lips."Quinn, as regrettable as it is to end this make out session, I must request that we move it to a more… comfortable location. Perhaps

my bedroom? My dads are away." Quinn froze, surprised by Rachel's boldness.

"I thought you weren't doing..until 25." she mumbled.

"Well, maybe I could make an exception" Rachel said, still grinning, pulling a dazed Quinn out of the closet and towards her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. Let me know if you're digging it by hitting that review button. The chapters will probably stay short for the time being. **

* * *

The pair tore through the empty hallways of the school, praying that the bell wouldn't ring and release the wandering eyes of their classmates.

"Rachel…are you sure you want to do this?" Quinn asked, gasping for breath. _I really should cut back on the smoking, _she thought.

"Quinn…I couldn't be more certain. Even if nothing happens today, I still just want to talk about what happened in the closet back there" Rachel replied.

The pair arrived at Quinn's red Beetle and hopped in. Quinn sped off towards Rachel's as the brunette stroked her thigh.

"You see, Quinn, I've always found you attractive, but I believed you to be straight, not to mention our separation on the social ladder…I never thought you would be interested in me." Rachel said softly, still stroking the punk's muscular thigh.

"I-Berry, as annoying as you can be…everyone knows you're pretty attractive. Even Santana shot some glances your way during your Britney Spears phase. Besides, it's all part of my new Skank lifestyle." _It's certainly not because I fell for you the first time I met you, _Quinn thought, keeping her outward appearance aloof and uninterested.

"Back to Berry already, Quinn? Well, I have to say that I'm disappointed. I had hoped for more…but, after my recent break-up with Finn, I see no reason to deny my attraction to you."

Quinn glanced over at the songstress with longing. _I wish I could tell her everything, _she thought.

She shook the thought from her head as she pulled into the Berry's driveway.

"Well…here we are." She declared softly.

"Yes, indeed." Rachel said, removing her hand from Quinn's thigh with a smirk. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

Quinn swallowed hard and followed Rachel inside, trying her best to seem apathetic.

Rachel unlocked the door quickly, and pulled the former blonde into her home.

As she shut the door behind them, she gestured to the visible parts of the home. "This is our living room and kitchen and all that, but I imagine that you didn't come with me to see my home" she said, as she climbed the stairs.

In actuality, Quinn had the urge to look around the Berry house. It was so much different than her own; it seemed like a household full of love, and she had only glimpsed the entryway. Sighing to herself, she followed Rachel up the stairs.

"Here's my room." Rachel said softly, opening a door with a gold-plated star on it.

_No surprises there, _Quinn thought with a smirk.

She stepped into Rachel's room and was pleasantly surprised by what she found there. It wasn't an obnoxious color, and while every item in it was meticulously organized, there was a comforting feel to it. There was a giant bookshelf that held not only songbooks, but a good number of novels and poetry, and the walls were adorned with elegantly framed posters of Broadway shows and pictures of Rachel with her dads and a few with the Glee kids.

"Quinn?" Rachel said, interrupting Quinn's inspection of her room.

Quinn snapped her eyes over to Rachel at the mention of her name, silently cursing herself for forgetting to attend to Rachel.

The brunette was sitting on the bed, studying the taller woman.

"You can sit down if you like" she said softly.

Growing bold and dying to taste Rachel's lips again, Quinn swaggered over to the bed and leaned down, so that her eyes were level with a pair of mocha-colored ones.

"Or we could continue what you started."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's a bit longer, and a bit more intense. Thanks to nicholee33, Gleek, livbuk1900, and AnotherFailedAttempt for your reviews. :) **

* * *

Quinn leaned in further and captured Rachel's lips with her own.

Rachel sighed happily and sprawled back onto the bed, pulling Quinn with her. Quinn gasped at the contact with the petite girl. _God, it never felt this good to lay on top of any of the boys…this girl will be the death of me. _

The couple resumed kissing quickly, with Rachel's hands wrapped around Quinn's neck, pulling her in further. Quinn tentatively parted Rachel's lips with her tongue, eager to taste her again. The action renewed her, and she found herself consumed once again by all things Rachel. Her body took over, taking cues from years of wet dreams, fantasies, and occasionally walking in on Santana and Brittany. She broke the kiss, and anticipating Rachel's protests, quickly captured her pulse point. She lightly sucked on the smaller girl's neck, only to be rewarded by a loud moan.

"Godddd Quinn, you are so good at this." Quinn smirked, momentarily wishing Finn could hear that proclamation. _Wait, no, then I'd have to hear him mumbling "mailman" while waiting for him to wipe that dopey-constipated look off his face. _Quinn shook Finn from her mind and refocused on Rachel's neck, where she was sure a hickey was forming. Rachel moaned softly again, pulling Quinn into her with one had as the other attempted to remove the punk's shirt.

_And I thought her singing was beautiful, _Quinn thought. _That's nothing compared to these noises…and my name on her lips. _

Quinn stopped Rachel's hands and sat up, straddling the girl under her. Rachel looked up at her, eyes clouded with lust and confusion. Quinn grinned down at her as she pulled her layers over her head, leaving only her bra to cover her torso. Rachel's eyes widened at the action, and she reverently ran her hands over Quinn's abs, fleetingly wondering how she could have a body like this after Beth. Her thoughts were interrupted by Quinn's hands lightly tugging on the hem of her shirt. Quinn leaned back, allowing Rachel to sit up, and helped her remove her shirt. Quinn groaned at the sight of Rachel's toned, tan skin, gently pushing her back into the mattress. _I knew she had a good body, but damn…_

Quinn ran her hands over every inch of Rachel's newly revealed skin, capturing the girl's lips once more.

Her hands slowly made their way to Rachel's bra, as her mouth trailed down her neck again, stopping as she reached the top of her breasts. She looked up at Rachel with those penetrating hazel eyes, asking for permission. Rachel smiled gently and blushed as she reached down to remove the barrier between herself and Quinn. She gasped loudly as Quinn lightly flicked her tongue over a nipple, while massaging the other breast with her hand.

"Quinn.." she gasped out softly, as desire pooled between her legs. Rachel hadn't realized just how aroused she was until now. No boy she had ever been with had ever given her this kind of…_need. _She needed Quinn to continue touching her.

Meanwhile Quinn was in heaven. She teased Rachel's nipples and was rewarded with new sounds with every motion. "So beautiful…" Quinn said softly, not realizing that she'd spoken aloud until Rachel replied.

"What was tha-ohh" she said, her question turning into another pleasant sigh as Quinn continued worshipping her breasts.

She grabbed Quinn's chin lightly to get the pink haired girl's attention before speaking.

"What's beautiful, Quinn?" she asked softly, trying to make this intense physical session into something more meaningful. She hoped to draw Quinn out of the aloofness she had cloaked herself in.

Quinn blushed, finally understanding that she'd spoken out loud.

"Oh…just your body, Berry" Quinn replied, trying to maintain her cover. _I can't tell her that this is everything I've ever thought it would be, that I want all of her, not just her body. _

"Oh. Well, thank you, Quinn. I think at this point, you can call me Rachel though" she said with a smile.

Quinn returned the smile. "Alright. Rachel." She said, kissing her way down Rachel's stomach, towards the top of her skirt. As her lips made contact with Rachel's hips, Rachel groaned softly and her hips lifted off the bed of their own accord. Sighing, she spoke again.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but we need to stop."

Quinn looked up at her, confused and mildly frustrated.

"I...ok, that's fine…but why?"

"Because, Quinn. I want you physically, in ways you can't even begin to understand…"

Quinn smirked, but her eyes conveyed the appreciation she felt at hearing how much Rachel desired her.

"However, as much as I want you, I can't do this with someone who's not in love with me."

Quinn sighed, pulling herself up off of Rachel and putting on her layers of shirts again.

"Quinn, please…I'm sorry, I know it's frustrating…if you only knew how much my body hates me for stopping you…"

Quinn stopped and looked at Rachel, licking her lips unconsciously and trying not to stare at the still semi-naked girl in front of her.

"It's ok, Rachel. I didn't really expect you to go through with anything."

Rachel pulled a shirt over her head, and stepped over to Quinn, who was now putting on her shoes. She reached over caught the girl's fingers as they grabbed for the laces of her Converse.

"Quinn, wait. You don't have to go. I really would like to just talk to you."

Quinn sighed and rubbed her eyes. _I'm so tired, _she thought. _I'm so tired of fighting this. Fighting myself. Maybe it's time. Maybe I can stop running and finally rest. Even better, maybe Rachel would let me rest on that soft chest of hers. _Quinn smiled sadly at the idea of her cuddling with Rachel.

She sighed heavily and studied Rachel's face.

_Open. Hopeful. Caring? Why does she care so much about me? I don't deserve it…I have to figure her out. I have to figure this, me, all of it out. I have to stop running. _

She softly kicked off her shoes.

"I'll stay."


End file.
